User blog:HaydenStudios/Master Chief vs. Nomad
In one corner we have: Master Chief, spartan 117, destroyer of installation 04, and feared by all among the covenant! In the other corner we have: Nomad, the obedient, well-trained raptor team soldier, and posessor of one of the only existing nanosuits who ventured into and out of an alien space ship! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?!?!? Master Chief Master Chief's weapons HaloReach - Frag Grenade.png M7057.jpg SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.jpg Assault Rifle.jpg M90 Mk II Shotgun.jpg Nomad Nomad's weapons CrysisShotgun.jpg FY71.jpg Precisionrifle.jpg HaloReach - Frag Grenade.png Gauss_Rifle.jpg X-Factors Master Chief/Nomad Training: 100/92 Stealth: 85/94 Agility: 87/96 Stamina: 100/89 (Nomad's armor mode can't withstand as much as the Chief's energy shield can) Battlefield Experience: 98/92 Strength: 93/97 Intelligence: 87/84 My Edges Melee: '''Master Chief gets quite a bit of strength augmentation from his suit, but it just can't match up to Nomad's strength when his suit is in strength mode. ''My edge: Nomad Short Range: '''Most shot guns are generally the same, but Master Chief's can reload a bit faster, and its shots are a little more powerful. ''My Edge: ''Master Chief '''Mid Range: '''While the assault rifle is considerably more powerful and has a larger magazine capacity, it does not have as good of range or bullet concentration as the FY71. ''My Edge: ''Even '''Long Range: '''While Master Chief's sniper rifle may not have to reload as often as Nomad's, it is much more powerful, has a bit more range, and is a lot easier to hold steady ''My Edge: Master Chief Explosive: Chief's grenades not only cause bigger explosions, but also bounce better. My Edge: Master Chief Special: Nomad's gauss rifle has MUCH better range than the flame thrower, and its miniature explosions would take down the Chief before he could reach Nomad with his flame thrower. ''My edge: ''Nomad My Over All Edge This is a real close battle, but I'm gonna have to give it to the Chief. His guns are generally more powerful, he is more skilled, and his speed and strength are less than Nomad's only when Nomad is in the respective mode, into which he has to manually switch. These modes of his are also less effective the more energy that his suit has, which is taken simply by doing damage to him. Voting Voting has ended, and in favor of Master Chief! The battle is up as well. I would like to thank everyone who voted, except that one guy who created eighteen different acounts to vote for Nomad. The Battle Master Chief is resting peacefully inside of a cryotube, not bothered by any troubles, just resting easily... He hears the faint sound of a woman's voice cry, “I need you!” The voice is so distant, he thinks it to be just part of his dream. There's no need to get up, that voice is just a projection of his mind... The faint voice speaks again, “Chief!” It's still so distant, why does he need to get up? The voice grows slightly louder, and he feels as though the depth in his sleep has decreased. Again, the voice speaks, this time more vivid, “Wake up John!” Master Chief wakes up, with a feeling of urgency, and hears Cortana's voice, loud and clear, “Chief!” The spartan comes to his senses, and pops the cryotube open to find Cortana on a pedestal in front of him. He rushes up to her, assuring her, “I'm here.” Before the Chief has the chance to ask Cortana what the problem is, he notices an explosion in that very room. The ship he's on is unstable, and is going to explode within the hour. He realizes then that he is in zero gravity, so he pulls Cortana out of the terminal, puts her in his helmet, and lunges through the ship, avoiding various obstacles and floating debris. Chief flies through the ship, deliberately ricocheting off of large chunks of the broken interior, until the spartan finds himself outside the ship, seeing a giant machine, about the shape and size of a planet. Its giant hole in the middle sucks the ship into its entrance, as though about to consume it. “Chief, I'm trying to make contact with other UNSC forces, but with no luck. We're going to have to get ourselves out of this one. I'm detecting a wormhole of all things which can be reached by exiting the rear of this ship. It may not guarantee our safety, but I prefer it to entering what ever that is.” Master Chief silently agrees, and lunges through the space ship once more in zero gravity, until he finally reaches the rear. Along the way, Master Chief heads to the armory, and picks up a shotgun, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle, some frag grenades, and a flame thrower. The giant planet-shaped structure has sucked the ship closer to its entrance, making its gravitational force stronger all the time. Chief reaches the dilapidated rear of the ship, and lunges outward into space's airless vacuum toward the wormhole. Chief feels the the wormhole sucking him in with greater force even than the giant electronic planet. “Wait!” Cortana yells. “I've contacted air support! We don't need to head through that portal!” A marine's voice calls, “Cortana! We've locked onto your position, and are heading your way. Hang tight.” Too late. John-117 is getting pulled through the portal, and feels as though he is traveling to another dimension. After coming out the other end of the portal, Master Chief lands on what appears to be earth. He gets up, and examines his surroundings. Master Chief appears to be on a road running along a mountain, to the right of which is a forest with rocks and palm trees, further in leading to a cliff overlooking a voluminous pond. Master Chief heads into the forest, curious as to where he is. Nomad is in that very same forest, preparing to rendezvous with Prophet, Psycho, and Jester to discuss the mysterious death of Aztec. Nomad spots Master Chief from a distance. “Prophet, I've found what appears to be another attempt by the KPAs at duplicating our nanosuit technology. I don't know what he's up to, but I'm not liking what I'm seeing.” says Nomad over the radio. Prophet replies “If he isn't one of ours, then take him out. And be quick about it! I need you at the rendezvous point ASAP. Over.” “I'm on it.” replies Nomad. Nomad switches to cloak mode, and slowly creeps up behind Master Chief. Master Chief doesn't say a word, but Cortana is able to tell that the spartan is wondering where he is. Cortana informs Chief, “It looks like we're on earth, but I can't seem to-CHIEF! YOUR MOTION TRACKER!” Master Chief draws his shot gun and whips around to face Nomad whom he can't see, but fires directly at his position, aware of his presence. The bullets impact Nomad less than a meter away, and a thin network of electrical current in the shape of a human's bloodstream appears in a human's figure, and a man in a suit similar in some respects to Chief's becomes visible. Nomad's energy is critical from the blow, and runs for cover just after barely dodging a melee attack from Master Chief. Nomad makes it to cover behind a rock, crouches down, draws his FY71, aims, and fires at the Chief. Master Chief, suffering energy shield loss from Nomad's FY71, tosses a frag grenade which lands just behind Nomad. Nomad sees the grenade, switches to strength mode, emerges from behind the rock, and uses his super strength to lunge into the air toward Master Chief just as the grenade detonates behind him. Nomad lands right in front of the Chief, and grips him by the neck. Nomad doesn't manage to crush Chief's throat, but he does have a good grip until the spartan trips him up from beneath. Nomad falls to the ground, and Chief once again draws his shot gun; this time, however, Nomad, kicks the shot gun out of the Chief's hands, and pulls out his own, but only manages to get one shot in before it is yanked out of his hands by Master Chief. The Chief prepares to finish Nomad off, until Nomad switches to strength mode, and kicks Chief in the stomach as he gets up. The hit barely buys Nomad enough time to switch to speed mode, and run onto the road before the spartan chases him with the rounds from his assault rifle. A KPA truck pulls right up to Nomad, blocking the Chief's view of him. Nomad kills the driver, the passenger, and the gunner just after a tumult of shouts in Korean accents. Nomad switches to strength mode, picks up the truck, and hurls it at the Chief. Nomad pulls out his precision rifle as the truck fly’s through the air, and fires at its fuel tank, causing the truck to explode on impact. Chief realizes what Nomad's doing ahead of time and tries to evade the explosive truck, but the distance put between the truck and Master Chief is insignificant, and the explosion drains the spartan's energy shield. Chief runs behind various trees in the forest trying not to be seen while Nomad, outside of it, draws his gauss rifle, and takes repetitious guesses at Chief's location. The Chief's energy shield has recharged by this point... Nomad advances back into the forest, and is suddenly surprised by the Chief who pops out of the bushes with his flame thrower. Chief unleashes the fire from his flame thrower, but Nomad jumps backwards just in time to avoid the onslaught of flames. Nomad switches to strength mode, jumps over the Chief, and lands facing the Spartan’s back. Nomad catches Master Chief off guard by dealing a mighty blow to his back with his immense strength. Chief is knocked forward several feet, and his energy shields are drained once again from the hit. Nomad advances onto the seemingly unconscious spartan; Nomad is a foot away from him, about to fire his shotgun, until Master Chief quickly rolls onto his back, and sprays Nomad with his flamethrower, this time, getting him. In a matter of seconds, Nomad is engulfed in flames, and is flailing around madly, and does so for several seconds. Nomad realizes, however, that he must not panic. Still on fire, Nomad switches to speed mode, and takes off running toward the cliff which overlooks a voluminous pond, and switches to armor mode before diving head-first into it. Master Chief reaches the edge of the cliff when Nomad is in mid jump, and draws his sniper rifle. The spartan tries to hastily aim and fire before before Nomad hits the water, but the bullet only grazes Nomad's shoulder due to how hastily the shot was taken, leaving Nomad's suit with enough energy to protect his body from the impact of the rocks eleven feet into the water. Nomad's blanket of flames instantaneously extinguishes as he enters the water, and is overcome by a refreshed, cooled down feeling, but his suit's power is drained. Nomad waits for his suit to recharge... Chief, from up above, tosses a frag grenade into the water. After Nomad's energy has recharged, he is startled by seeing a grenade drop into the water in front of him. Nomad quickly switches to speed mode and begins swimming to shore as fast as a fish. The grenade detonates some distance from Nomad, and does him no harm with the aided surpression from the water. Chief sees Nomad from up above, and fires bulls eye shots at Nomad via his sniper rifle, but the water resistance, as well as Nomad's armor, protect him. Nomad makes it to shore, and emerges from the water. He switches to armor mode just before a bullet from Master Chief's sniper rifle impacts Nomad directly on the back. It does not damage him, but his suit is deprived of energy from the blow. Nomad turns around to see Chief far away atop the cliff from which he dove. Nomad draws his precision rifle, aims, and fires directly at Master Chief's head. The bullet impacts his visor... But his energy shield absorbs the hit, and a yellow glow appears around Chief's suit; it had no effect. Chief takes aim at Nomad in the stomach, and fires. The bullet goes right through Nomad, and he falls forward onto the ground. WINNER: Master Chief - ''AFTER THE BATTLE ''- Chief sees his opponent fall, then rushes down the cliff, walks up to Nomad, and turns him over onto his back to find that he's still barely alive. Nomad is weak, and has no energy left to fight back. Chief puts the barrel of his sniper rifle up to Nomad's visor. He's about to shoot... “You're on my side, aren't you.” says the Chief, who slowly stows his sniper rifle. Nomad is surprised to hear Chief speak in an American accent. “Sorry for the misunderstanding.” the spartan continues, reaching out, and gently picking Nomad up. Chief carries Nomad close to where he came from through the portal, and sets Nomad down. “Why?” Asks Nomad, baffled at Master Chief's mercy. “You're a human; we fight for the same cause.” the Chief replies. “You're not from around here, are you?” says Nomad. Nomad takes the Chief's silence as a yes. “I saw you come out of there.” says Nomad, pointing at the portal, now having the strength to do so. “Would you like to get back?” Nomad interprets Chief's lack of reply as a yes once again. “You'd better hurry, it looks like it's closing.” Indeed, Nomad is correct, the wormhole begins shrinking. Chief hesitates, wanting to make sure the Nomad is ok. “Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go!” Nomad shouts. At this, Master Chief begins sprinting toward the portal, realizing what short time he has. He's nearly at the wormhole, until he realizes he's not going to make it, and it's too high up to reach anyway, it seems he'll be stuck in this dimension for the rest of his life... Suddenly, Nomad, who had caught up with the Chief via his speed mode, switches to strength mode, picks the Chief up, and hurls him at the worm hole just in time for him to reach it. The spartan is startled, but immediately realizes that Nomad is helping him. Chief, in the air from Nomad's toss, glances back, and the two gazes exchange for the slightest moment. While both of their faces are blocked by visors, they know that they give each other appreciative looks. Chief, for sparing Nomad his life, and Nomad, for helping Chief reach the wormhole in time. Chief soars through the wormhole just in time before it closes. Nomad stares for a moment in amazement at the emptiness that was once the wormhole. He is in a trance for numerous minutes until suddenly, Prophet radios in “Nomad! What the hell have you been doing?! Jester and Psycho are getting pissed!” “I'm sorry Prophet, I got held up. I'm on my way right now.” replies Nomad. Nomad switches to speed mode, and darts off toward the rendezvous point. Chief dreads what awaits him back in his world. Chief is back in outer space, and sees that the giant planet-shaped machine had swallowed the ship from which he awoke less than an hour ago. Before the giant machine gets a chance to suck him in, however, a pelican rushes by. “Master Chief, sir!” he hears over the radio. “There's our ride, Chief.” says Cortana. Master Chief grabs onto the pelican, boards it, and is saved from the giant machine. Cortana negotiates with the pilot, and the Chief is taken to safety. Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While most of Master Chief's weapons were slightly heavier hitting, and he had more training, neither of these factors were major victories. What really won spartan-117 the day was his more versatile energy shield, and augmented speed and strength that remained even when his shield was drained, as opposed to Nomad who had to manually switch between modes, and none of his effects were very powerful if his suit's energy was drained. Category:Blog posts